deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PurifyingBatter/Batter's Top 10 Anime
Self explanatory. (this list is a ded meme) 10: Paul Blart: Mall Cop A classic anime, where Mall Cop Paul Blart has to protect his mall from robbers. A legendary anime, even if it's successor anime wasn't as impressive. Kevin James was definitely great in the title role, being a very relatable character. You definently get a sense of heroism from him, and the anime provides plenty of laughs as well. A must see for die hard anime fans. 9: Cars Pixar has made many classic amines over the years, but this one stands out the most. Young racer Lightning McQueen wants to win the Piston Cup, but gets lost in Radiator Springs. This films main character and supporting cast were both great, and everytime Lightning says "Ka-Chow!", I get shivers. While it's successor was less impressive, the third one was a return to form for the series. Overall, I have to highly recommend this one. 8. King of the Hill Part of what makes King of the Hill so good is that it's very real. While that may be a turnoff for some, it being more grounded than some of Fox's other anime is part of its appeal. Mike Judge created well written characters such as propane and propane accessory salesman Hank Hill, and many well written episodes as well. Overall, it might not be for you, but all anime fans should give it a chance. 7. Seinfeld A very influential anime, with many others mimicking it's success. All the characters are hilarious, and each episode is a classic. However, as many anime have attempted to replicate it's success, it lost it's magic, since all the things special about it current anime watchers have already seen. Despite that, it still remains a series ever popular, with many cast members starring in other anime, like Jerry Seinfeld taking on the role of Barry B. Benson in the Bee Movie. An older anime, but still a must see. 6. Donkey Kong Country This anime, is about Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, fighting King K. Rool and the Kremlings for the Crystal Coconut. The romance between Donkey Kong and Candy Kong was voted as the best romance in all anime, and it isn't hard to see why. The songs remain covered by anime fans to this day. A very impactful anime on the genre as a whole. 5. Family Guy This was voted as the funniest anime of all time, and with all the Cutaway Gags and Funny Moments, it really isn't hard to see why. The Griffin family are some of the most loved anime characters out there, and it's ran for a long time. Unfortunately, running for so long has reduced it quality, making it almost unwatchable, to the point where beat out Spongebob for largest anime quality drop. Brian's character also became way more of a way for Seth to spread his political views. Although it pales to it's former self, it's earlier episodes are definently worth a watch. 4. The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius One that was surprising to nobody, this anime based on the classic film is considered one of the best of all time by many critics. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Hugh, and Bolbi are some of the best written anime characters there are, and the rest of the cast is very well done too. It had 3 crossovers with The Fairly OddParents, which are considered the best crossover nigh unanimously by anime fans. Even though its spinoff series Planet Sheen remains one of anime's biggest dissapointments, the original series is held in high regard for pretty obvious reasons. If you haven't seen it already, do so. 3. Shrek When people heard Dreamworks was adapting the manga Shrek, people weren't that interested. After all, this fairly new studio was adapting an obscure manga, people weren't overly interested, and after the passing of Shrek's original actor, they had to cast Mike Myers in the role. Luckily, he performed great in the role, as did Eddie Murphy as Donkey. This films success was large enough to turn Dreamworks into a big studio, and the Shrek into a huge franchise. Unfortunately, the sequels to this film, and future efforts by Dreamworks have been seen as lackluster. However, the first film is arguably the most influential anime that has been made. 2. Content Cop The internet is a great platform for sharing and has made classic animes from its earliest days. However, this recent anime showed what an anime can really be. Known for his Bad Unboxing and Kickstarter Crap animes, as well as collaborations with many other internet stars, Idubbbz saw many bad animes take over Youtube. As such, he created an anime titled Content Cop, ready to destroy any career out there. Keemstar, LeafyIsHere, and Tana Mongeuau all had their careers ruined by Ian's sharp wit. However this anime has one big flaw, which is it's very slow episode schedule. Many fans aren't happy about it, but they have to see that if these came out all the time, they wouldn't have the same effect. Whenever a new one comes out, it does so to big effect. If they were more commonplace, they wouldn't have the same effect. And Idubbbz other anime are quality as well. So don't demand new episodes, you are just pestering one of the most talented anime creators. With that aside, watch it. It won't take up much of your time. 1. Lazytown Number one everybody. This beloved anime tops many people's list, and it's obvious as to why it's number one. The heroism of Sportacus, the lovable villainy of Robbie Rotten, and the great supporting cast show are all great to watch. The songs are very good as well. But the best part is the fandom. When the news broke out that Stefan Karl Steffanson had cancer, fans raised money and made videos to spread attention. This anime is one every anime fan must watch, and if you haven't, you can't even call yourself an anime fan. Tell me if I missed any of your favorites. Category:Blog posts